1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of writing data in a non-volatile memory device, and, more particularly, to methods of writing partial page data in a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device can preserve stored data even when power is not supplied thereto. A common example of a non-volatile memory device is a flash memory device.
Generally, data is written in a flash memory device in units of page. In some cases, partial page data is written instead of data in page units, that is, the flash memory device receives the partial page data from a host.
Recently, to increase the integration of a flash memory device, multi-level flash memory devices that store multi-bit data in one memory cell have been developed. Accordingly, a memory cell that stores multi-bit data is referred to as a multi-level cell, and a memory cell that stores single-bit data is referred to as a single-level cell.
However, if data can be written only once in a multi-level cell, a problem may occur because data cannot be written on a page in which partial page data has already been written.